


The Cherubs are Winking At Me

by alorarose, Amaya_the_fox



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, bedroom decorating, omg they are so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alorarose/pseuds/alorarose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaya_the_fox/pseuds/Amaya_the_fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some fluff taking place just after their wedding.  There's bedroom decorating and talk of headboards and Charming pouting all adorably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cherubs are Winking At Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of the 2012 Once Upon a Time Holiday Exchange on Livejournal for calmingcupoftea.

Snow threw a large hand woven blanket over the bed. She walked around it, tugging the blanket into place so it sat perfectly and admired how it looked. Granny had made it for them as a wedding gift and Snow loved it. It was warm, had bright colors, and it lit up the room. She looked around her. Their room. Charming's and hers. It made her smile and made her forget about what they'd had to go through to make it here. She grabbed the first of the pillows and tossed it onto the bed, trying to figure out which way it'd look better.

Charming looked down from where he was hanging the ornate chandelier they'd "borrowed" from the dining room, and raised an eyebrow. "I hate to complain but isn't that bed looking awfully...um...girly?" he pointed out.

Snow tilted her head to look up at him, still arranging the pillows. "You have a problem with Granny's wedding gift? I'm sure she'd love it if you told her."

"Oh no, no, it's not the blanket, it's the embroidered fluffy frilly pillowcases," he made a face.

She stood up, her back straightening. "Also a gift. Charming, do you have a problem with comfortable pillows?"

"No, I just..." he frowned, clearly trying to figure out how to explain what he was feeling, "there isn't anything of _me_ in the room."

"Sure there is," she said after looking around. "Your sweat is going into hanging that chandelier isn't it? You're doing such a nice job too," she smiled sweetly.

He managed to glare, although it wasn't very heartfelt. "Can't we at least...I dunno, have a different headboard?" he gestured with his free hand, "something big and blocky and masculine?"

"I didn't change the headboard," she looked at it. "It was already there." She eyed him curiously. "How blocky?"

"I don't know, there's always that one I saw in one of the west wing rooms, lots of deep carvings, I think it was some historic battle scene?"

" _Battle scene_??" her brow furrowed. "There will be no battle scene above our heads as we sleep! There's probably a reason it was banished to the west wing rooms, Charming."

"There was that one with the charming pastoral scene," he conceded, "that one might not be so bad. Kinda homey."

"And what's wrong with the one that's already in here?" she gestured to it with a sweep of her arm.

"It has cherubs on it," he shuddered, "I cannot see us making love with cherubs watching."

"But they're happy cherubs!" she grinned and looked at the headboard again. "Alright, you caught me. The next thing I was going to change was the headboard. Those cherubs are a little terrifying."

"If we ever want to have children we're either going to have to change the headboard or only do husband-wife things somewhere else," Charming said carefully, "the other night I thought I saw one of them wink at me."

"Like I said," she moved over to him as he came down the ladder. "The headboard was next on my list. But I'm sure many a baby were made with them watching. It probably _was_ winking at you," she leaned into him.

"You're not helping the issue any there, Snow," he laughed. "Alright, shall we go on a headboard hunt?"

"Yes," she kissed him, a gentle brush of lips. "We'll steal a headboard off an unsuspecting guest bed."

"And burn the cherubs?"

"Or put it on some unsuspecting guest bed?" she chuckled. "We can have a bonfire. Perhaps it'll appease the cherub gods and bless us."

He laughed at that. "I don't know, 'Kill it with flames' doesn't really suggest appeasement to me. Maybe we should make a gift of it to your stepmother. I'm sure she and the cherubs would get along famously."

"I don't think anything would appease her," Snow said softly. "Let's not talk about her. Let's just go on a hunt."

"Right," he shook his head, "I shouldn't have brought her up." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. "Let's go on that hunt. Where do you want to start? The west wing?"

"The west wing of battlegrounds? No, I don't think so," she snuggled against him. "Let's stay in this wing for now. Maybe we'll find something that'll get you in the mood." 

He chuckled. "That is not so very difficult," he pointed out, "all it generally takes is you." He swept his hands down over her sides and snugged her hips in against his.

She sighed in annoyance. "But I just made the bed."

"And the cherubs..." he shuddered, "right. Time to hunt and perhaps test out a few different headboards, what say you?"

"I say lead the way," she grinned.

"Onward and downward!" he took her hand and led her out of the room and down the stairs toward the guest rooms and the next addition to their bedroom.


End file.
